1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner is a device for controlling the temperature or humidity of air using a cycle of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation.
In some air conditioners, a plurality of indoor units are connected to one or more outdoor units. In this case, the number of compressors included in the outdoor units may vary according to the capacity of the indoor units. That is, a plurality of compressors can be included in one outdoor unit.
Oil collectors can be coupled to outlets of the compressors. The oil collectors collect oil and supply the collected oil to the inlets of the compressors through oil collection pipes.
Conventionally, the oil collected from one compressor is supplied back to the same compressor, and is not supplied to other compressors. Thus, the oil level of the compressors can be unbalanced. As a result, components of a compressor having insufficient oil can suffer from mechanical abrasion.